U Smile, I Smile
by PeaceLoveJustinBieber
Summary: Continuation to "3 Justin Bieber Christian Beadles stories" *Christian Beadles*


**This story had the most votes.  
xoxoJamieBeadles**

**U Smile, I Smile.**

Sitting on her bed, staring at her phone, waiting for him to call her back because she's too anxious to call him. It's almost midnight and her family is asleep. How can she stay awake at this time? He keeps her thinking of what could have happened if she was dating him. Her homework is all done and she doesn't feel like turning her laptop on. So, she turns her TV on but doesn't pay that much attention to the TV. Her attention goes back to staring at her phone. When is he going to call? She asks herself silently.

*Yes I Can by Christian Beadles starts to play on her phone*

She jumps slightly at the surprising sound but she answers it anyways.

"Hello?" she whispers.

"Hey Jenny." he whispers back. She smiles. She knows that voice anywhere.

She sighs. "It's almost midnight."

"I know." She could hear the smile behind the tone in his voice.

"So, what's up? Why did you call so late?"

"Well, I called late cause I was busy. ALL DAY. Sowwy."

"Oh. It's alright. I miss you."

"I miss you too. ATL 'aint the same without you."

"Awwh! I'm so sorry I had to go back home. Everyone misses you here and I miss your flirtyness whenever I'm with you."

"Aw. I miss talking to you and hearing your voice." He chuckles. "I got a new pick-up line." By now, both of y'all aren't whispering.

"Oooh! Go For it!"

"Ok. Do you know CPR? Cause you take my breath away!"

"Ahaha. That one was good. Anymore?"

"Nope. Too tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"But I wanna talk to you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too and I wanna talk to you too!"

"So, all nighter?"

"Yeah, sure. So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really. I'm on my computer. Why aren't you on?"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't feel like turning on my computer."

"Well, turn it on now!"

"Okay, fine!" She walks to her desk and turns on her computer. She logs onto Facebook, Twitter and Windows Messenger.

MSN;

You have 1 new message!

Littleman ; heey Jenn.

Jenny ; haaay Chris haaay.

Littleman ; you know i hate it when u call me tht. i prefer Littleman :P

Jenny ; oh, right. sorry. haaay littleman haaay! xP

Littleman ; lol ok. i'm gonna hang up now cause we're talkin on this

Jenny ; lol alright

Littleman ; kso, wht r u doing now?

Jenny ; well, i just logged onto fb, tweeter anddd msn :P

Littleman ; coolio

Jenny ; no one says tht anymore

Littleman ; i do

Littleman ; u calling me no one?

Jenny ; NO. i meant tht nobody uses tht term anymore. if u say it, ur awesome. well, just u.

Littleman ; this is why ur my bestie.

Jenny ; XD

Jenny ; ofcourse! lol

Littleman ; so, wht r u up 2 Jenna?

Jenny ; ntm. u?

Littleman ; same. u gotta bf yet?

Jenny ; nooope. you got a gf?

Littleman ; nope. i'm single.

Jenny ; what bout tht Jenifer chick?

Littleman ; well, we were dating but she kept playing with my heart then she broke up with me for good. and she had the same name as my bestie, so it was weird.

Jenny ; awhh. chris. y'know i'm here for u. u know that right?

Littleman ; yea. ik. thanks.

Jenny ; welcomes hun.

Littleman ; love ya off sis!

Jenny ; love ya too brobro!

Littleman ; so, wht r u up to, sis?

Jenny ; ntm. talking to u.

Littleman ; ditto.

Jennifer stared at her computer screen wanting to pour her heart out to him. Telling him how much she loves him. But she can't. She doesn't wanna ruin her tight friendship with Christian. Sigh. Why is this so hard for her? She knows she can tell Chris everything. Why can't she just say "I love you. More than a friend." He probably doesn't like me the way I love him. But I guess it would be hard considering her bestfriend is in Atlanta and not in Stratford where she is when she's in dire need of him.  
Jennifer stared at her computer screen wanting to pour her heart out to him. Telling him how much she loves him. But she can't. She doesn't wanna ruin her tight friendship with Christian. Sigh. Why is this so hard for her? She knows she can tell Chris everything. Why can't she just say "I love you. more than a friend." _He probably doesn't like me the way I love him._ But I guess it would be hard considering her bestfriend is in Atlanta and not where she is when she's in dire need of him. __

Jennifer's POV  
I started typing..._  
Christian, i love you...  
_Delete delete delete delete. I can't say that to him. What if he doesn't like me the way I love him? What if he does feel the same way as I do? What if he's gay? What if I had a gay bestfriend all these years? Well, all I know is that he's probably not gay since he like, just had a girlfriend.__

Littleman ; look, i gotta go. my mom's yelling at me to go to sleep.  
Jenny ; do you have to?  
Littleman ; yeah. sorry sis. but, i'll txt you k?  
Jenny ; alright. bye.  
Littleman ; ily sis! (L)  
Jenny ; ilyt broskii! (L)  
Littleman is now offline.

Christian's POV  
Why is it so hard to say "I love you more than a friend. More than a sister to me." It shouldn't be that hard. I mean, I know I love her and all but why is it hard? She probably thinks that I'm gay. She thinks that she's had a gay bestfriend all this time but why would I be gay? I just had a girlfriend. Well, whatever. I'll talk to her later. I really miss her though.

I walked downstairs in search of my mom. She's always awake at this time.  
"MOM?"  
"Yeah, Chris?"  
"Can we go to Jenn's place this weekend?"  
"Well, I'm going there on Wednesday. Would you like to come with me?"  
"Sure mom."  
"Why do you wanna see her so badly?"  
"What? I can't see my bestfriend after like, so many months?"  
"Christian, I'm sorry. But it wasn't my idea for her to leave Atlanta. Her mom wanted to move back to Stratford."  
"Right. Why couldn't we move back also?"  
"Because Pattie thought it would be nice to stay here in Atlanta."  
"Oh. Well, I just want to go see Jenn."  
"I know you do sweetie. Now, I think you should go to sleep. It's midnight honey."  
"Alright mom. Night."

"Goodnight."

**Chapter 1!  
Yeah baby!  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!  
xoxoJamieBeadles**


End file.
